


Interlude

by red_crate



Series: 2017 Kinktober Collection [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fingerfucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 11:52:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12342177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_crate/pseuds/red_crate
Summary: “Morning.” Lydia’s voice is smoky from disuse.When she curls towards Allison, wisps of her strawberry blonde hair tickle Allison’s face. She snuggles closer and hooks her arm around Allison’s waist.“This isn’t really getting up.” Allison teases.





	Interlude

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 12 of Kinktober: handjobs

 

Allison comes back from the bathroom to find Lydia still lying in bed, half asleep. “Good morning, sleepy head.” She slides back under the blanket and slots up against Lydia’s side.

“Morning.” Lydia’s voice is smoky from disuse.

When she curls towards Allison, wisps of her strawberry blonde hair tickle Allison’s face. She snuggles closer and hooks her arm around Allison’s waist.

“This isn’t really getting up.” Allison teases.

She skims her hand down Lydia’s back and over her hip. It’s not like she really wants to get up yet either. Lydia’s presence in bed is always enough enticement to keep Allison from insisting they get up the second her alarm sounds.

Fingers tracing along the hem of Allison’s sleep shorts, Lydia says, “We still have some time.”

That makes Allison smirk. She knows that tone. She tucks her fingers beneath the elastic curving over Lydia’s hip, and slips her hand down until she brushes against trimmed hair. “Yeah, I guess you’re right.”

Lydia sighs softly and hooks her leg over Allison’s so the hand between her legs has room to move. She slides her fingers and palm along Lydia’s mound, cupping her for a long moment just because she can. Lydia’s hot and damp there. She nuzzles Allison’s chest.

The way she pushes against Allison’s hand has Allison’s heart beating faster. Allison’s getting wet herself as she drags her middle finger lightly between Lydia’s folds, gently grinding her palm against Lydia’s clit to get things started. The arm around Allison’s waist tightens and then moves. Lydia skims her hand under Allison’s tank top and pushes one breast up past the fabric. Her tongue running across her nipple sends a shock of electricity down to coil between Allison’s thighs.

She keeps up the gentle shallow rocking of her finger tip inside Lydia, enjoying the way wetness rapidly springs forward. It’s silky hot over her skin, and Allison gasps when Lydia’s teeth carefully run over her nipple in retaliation. Pushing her chest forward, seeking more friction, Allison dips her finger further inside Lydia until she’s sheathed to the knuckle in slippery, warmth.

A moan escapes Lydia, the sound vibrating over Allison’s flesh.

“I love you.” Allison whispers the words, tucking a second finger slowly inside Lydia. She’s breathless, squirming her legs to relieve her own neglected need.

Lydia squeezes her breast and licks up the deep line of her cleavage from where Allison is lying on her side. It’s easy to remember how that tongue feels on her most intimate places.

“Love you too.” Lydia whines when Allison’s fingers pull out. “Come on, get me off.”

Allison shushes her before swiping wet fingers over Lydia’s clit lightly and rhythmically until she has Lydia shaking against her. “I got you.”

She pushes her fingers back inside Lydia in one smooth thrust, tipping them until she hits Lydia’s g-spot. Now that slick has been smeared around some, Allison rocks the heel of her palm easily. She kisses the top of Lydia’s head when Lydia presses her forehead against Allison’s sternum, mewling and breathing hotly across her skin. Her hips are rocking down, almost riding Allison’s fingers.

“Ally!” Lydia sobs the nickname. Her walls spasm around Allison’s fingers, clinging to her as she comes suddenly.

The gush of wetness has Allison moaning again. She’s aching now. When she pulls her fingers free, Allison slumps onto her back and pushes her hand beneath her shorts and underwear. With her free hand, she grabs the back of Lydia’s head and pulls her in for a bruising kiss.

Her fingers were already wet from Lydia, and she’s so turned on that her own slick makes things sloppy. Allison doesn’t bother easing into it, instead she plunges two fingers between her own folds. The dull pain from the sudden intrusion barely even registers as she cants her hips up, arching until her fingers press into that sweet spot inside.

Lydia leans over her, kissing along her neck. “Let me help.” Her fingers slip under Allison’s shorts, rubbing in the gentle circular motion Allison prefers.

It doesn’t take much more than a minute, and Allison is crying out with release. She turns her head, seeking Lydia’s mouth again. Lydia meets her, biting her bottom lip and sucking on it as  Allison’s nervous system lights up like a pinball machine. When Lydia pushes a finger between her two, Allison groans. She’s stuffed and oversensitive with the feeling right after coming. She could go again easily though.

“We really need to get up now.” Lydia kisses her cheek in apology. “Wanna shower with me?”

Allison laughs, relaxed and still turned on, but satisfied. She wraps her hand around Lydia's as their fingers slip out from between her folds.

“Yeah, I like the sound of that.” She pulls Lydia’s hand up and kisses her knuckles.

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna come hang out with me on Tumblr, I'm [here](http://the-redcrate.tumblr.com)


End file.
